


Fire and Rain

by justkindaherechilling



Series: Voltron One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comforting Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, POV Lance (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i love them your honor, they are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkindaherechilling/pseuds/justkindaherechilling
Summary: Lance is the best boy. Prove me wrong. I dare you.(Also all these one shots flow in the same timeline. They all flow together. You don't really have to read them in any particular order though.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162919
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Fire and Rain

The lions flew past the moon. It was disorientating. It had been _years_ since they had been in Earths solar system. And now, at the lion’s speed, they were minutes away. Lance stood nervously in Red’s cockpit. Watching that familiar sphere come into view. “We’re home. We actually made it.”

Keith moved to Lance’s side. Kissed lightly at his cheek, “Months of bullshit space travel seems worth it now, doesn’t it?”

Lance giggled. Kissed Keith quickly. “I mean… I thought you enjoyed some of those late nights in Red.”

Blushing furiously Keith said, “Shut up.”

Lance turned his eyes toward Earth. They were in the atmosphere now. They would land at the Garrison in a matter of moments. “What if they didn’t come? What if they’re mad at me?”

“They will be there. Of course they will. They love you Lance.”

“I haven’t seen them in years.”

“They’re your family, Lance.” He studied Keith for a moment. Tucked some of his hair behind his ear. It was long when they first came into space but it was longer still. Keith had never bothered it cut it. Lance hoped he never would. He looked beautiful like this. Keith glanced over at him. Smiled so softly. A smile that only Lance ever got to see.

“I can’t wait for them to meet you.”

Keith bristled a bit. “I’m nervous.”

“Why?”

Keith gave him a look. “Because they are your family Lance! Your mom and dad! You’ve told me all about them. I’m sure they’ll hate me.”

Grinning Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him close again. “I think they’ll just be surprised I’m dating a boy.”

“Right.” Keith smirked, “But I was your childhood crush right? Shouldn’t be _that_ surprising.”

It was Lance’s turn to blush. “Shut up.”

Keith laughed as the lions landed. It was all happening so fast. There was a massive crowd waiting outside the Garrison. _A crowd._ Lance hadn’t been expecting that. “Why are there so many people out there?”

“Hey. We were a bunch of kids that went missing four years ago. And now we’re back with five giant alien robots. And aliens. People might want a peek.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Come on. They’re waiting for you.”

Lance moved behind Keith. Let Keith pull him along. Didn’t seem like his feet were working anymore. Red opened up her mouth. Set her lower jaw on the hard Earth. People were already cheering. Pidge had flown from Green. Nearly knocked her mother to the ground as she hugged her. Allura, Coran and Shiro had stepped out of Black. Folks were gawking at the two aliens.

He let his eyes roam over the crowds. Not a familiar face in sight. “Maybe, maybe I should wait in Red…”

“Uncle Lance!”

He stopped. Gripped tighter at Keith’s hand. “Uncle Lance! Uncle Lance!” His niece and nephew. Sprinting across the sand toward him.

“Jesus… they got so big.”

Keith smiled. Let go of Lance’s hand. “Go.”

He took a breath. And then he was running. Tears already flowing down his cheeks. Dropped to his knees and let the two kids crash into his arms. “Hi!” He breathed. Accepted the hugs gladly. “You got so _big_!”

“You were in space for a long time!” His nephew lisped. His front teeth were missing.

Other voices were calling out. “Lance! Lance!”

Looking up he saw the rest of his family charging him. Veronica, Rachel, Marco. His grandparents. Aunts, uncles. And his mother and father.

He let go of his niece and nephew. “Mama…”

He swept up into her arms. Hugged so tight he felt his armor groaning. “My baby boy.” She whispered. She dropped him. Took his face in her hands. “How we have _missed_ you.”

“Mama.” Lance choked on a sob. Hugged her tightly. She had gotten old in the years he was gone. He looked to his father. His was crying. His father _never_ cried. “Papa…”

“Oh come here.” His father pulled him into a tight embrace. Lance was passed around from family member to family member. Hugs and kisses and words of love and encouragement. Lance didn’t know he was capable of this amount of tears.

Finally he looked up from the smiles of his family. Saw Keith standing a ways away, Kosmo at his side. He looked so happy, so proud. But so alone. Lance smiled happily at him. “Keith!” He faltered for a moment. Then walked to Lance’s side. “Mama, Papa. I want you to meet someone.” Lance happily took Keith’s hand. “This is Keith. He’s the leader of Voltron. And a member of the Blade of Marmora.” He couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks, “And my boyfriend.”

His family went quiet for a moment. Veronica broke the silence with a loud cackle. “See? I told you! He had the biggest crush on Keith when he was at the Garrison! None of you believed me!”

“Veronica!” Lance blushed deeper. His mother slapped Veronica upside the head.

“Hush now. Let Lance explain.”

Oh. Well. How to explain? He met Keith’s eyes. They didn’t know where to start. So Lance just shrugged. “We’re just… dating. It’s a really long story.”

He got some smirks from his family. Then Keith was swept up in hugs and was introduced to everyone. Lance watched Keith’s face carefully. Looking for those little ticks he’d gotten to know so well. After a bit the smiles were more forced. Strained. Keith was overwhelmed. Too many new people all at once. So Lance swooped back in. Tugged lightly on Keith’s hair. “Hey.”

Keith smiled. “Hi.”

They both looked up to see Iverson headed their way. “Great. I knew this was coming. I still don’t want to do it.”

Lance bit back a smile, “Well. The sooner we get it over with the better.”

Iverson smiled tightly. “Kogane. McClain. Sorry to interrupt, but there is a lot to be discussed.”

“Of course, sir.” The younger men said together. Seemed like all those years of Garrison training hadn’t left them completely.

Lance turned back to his family. His niece and nephew were crying. “You have to go?”

“Already? You just got back!”

He got back down on their level. “Yes. I have some important stuff to tell some important people. We learned a lot while we were in space. But once I’m done I can come home for a while, ok?”

They didn’t seem quite satisfied with that answer, but they nodded. He wrapped his mother back up in his arms. “I’ll be home as soon as I can. This is probably gunna take a while.”

She patted his cheek. “Its alright, my son. You do what you need to do. We’ll be waiting.” She looked to Keith for a moment, “And do bring him home. We’d love to get to know more about him.”

Lance blushed furiously. But nodded. “I will.”

“He must be very special to you.”

For a moment Lance simply watched Keith. He was speaking with Iverson. There was a new set to his shoulders. A determination that the love and trust from his team brought. He wasn’t the same kid that set out into space four years ago. He was a man now. And god if Lance didn’t love him. Loved him more than he thought he would love anyone.

Loved him more than Allura. For a long time it didn’t feel possible. He thought he’d be hung up on Allura forever.

He finally managed a distant whisper. “Yeah. Yeah he is.”

His mother patted his cheek once more. “That’s good. My love. Now. We will see you soon. Important business, you said.”

He gave his mother one last hug, then headed back into the fray.

***

Hours later, well into the middle of the night, Lance collapsed facedown on a bed. All of the paladins were given officers quarters. It was hilarious in a sort of ironic way. Lance had dreamed about this kinda shit when he was a kid. He thought he’d make his way up through the ranks and eventually end up as a teacher here.

Never thought he’d be the one people would count on, look up to. “You should at least take off your armor.” Keith’s voice held a tinge of amusement. Mostly affection.

“‘M too tired.”

Keith snorted. Lance could hear the soft sounds of Keith taking off his own armor. Lance rolled onto his back. Watched Keith through one eye. God he was so beautiful. And Lance got to date him. He closed his eye again and smirked. “What’s so funny?”

“Hm. Just this. You, us. Never thought my life would turn out this way.” After a bit he sat up. Started working on removing his leg gear. “Iverson saluted to me earlier, did you see that? _Iverson_.”

Laughing Keith said, “I know. When we first got back he apologized to me. I almost didn’t believe it.”

“People kept calling me ‘Sir’.” Lance shrugged out of his chest plate, “It was weird.”

Keith tweaked his nose, “Sir McClain. I think it has a nice ring to it.”

Lance grinned. “And Sir Kogane?” He kissed lightly at Keith’s nose, “Its kinda kinky.”

Fighting off a smile and blush Keith went to the bathroom, “How brazen of you McClain.”

He struggled out of his armor. There had been an awkward moment when the Garrison tried to assign Keith and Lance to separate rooms. Pidge had a field day. If Lance listened closely he could still her cackling. From day one she had been their biggest supporter. Told them time and time again that they deserved each other. That they were making the right choice.

He had seen Shiro go off with another man Lance vaguely remembered. “Was that Adam White that I saw with Shiro earlier?”

“Yep.” Keith emerged from the bathroom. Only in boxers, hair now pulled up high on his head. “They were engaged before Shiro left for Kerberos.”

Lance felt his brow furrow. “Wait. Wait, engaged? To a guy?”

Keith grinned. “Yeah. I’m not sure where they stand now, but I did catch them making out in Black earlier today.”

“Shiro’s gay?”

“Mhm.” Keith flopped down on the bed. Groaned as his body relaxed. “You didn’t know?”

“No.” Lance stared down at his hands. Felt his love and admiration for the former leader of Voltron grow even further. “I had no idea.” He looked down at Keith, eyes wide, “If I had known that when I was a kid- _Christ_ I would’ve been beside myself.”

“I’m kinda surprised. They didn’t hide it or anything.”

“I guess I was focused on other stuff. You, mostly.”

Again Keith grinned. “I should’ve told you. I didn’t think about it I guess.”

Lance finished getting undressed and collapsed back against the mattress. “You don’t think about a lot of things Kogane.”

***

It was another two weeks before the Garrison finally seemed satisfied with the information the paladins brought back. Now they wanted to study the lions. Learn from the Altean tech. Merge it with what Earth already had. It would be a long process. Months.

Months without Voltron.

There hadn’t really been a Voltron since they lost the Castle of Lions, but they still had the lions. And they freed a lot of smaller systems along the way to Earth. Now though, Voltron was officially on a “break” of sorts.

Keith was going a little stir crazy. So he was throwing all his excess energy into work with the Blades. Krolia was due to arrive back on Earth in about a week. Her first time back since she left. Keith had still been a baby. Lance knew he had a lot of mixed emotions about it, but he wasn’t saying anything yet. He would in time. He always did.

The paladins had been granted a period of leave. A full month. Of course they would still be around. The Garrison engineers couldn’t do all this work with the paladins or Coran and Allura.

Lance was going to go home. Back down to Cuba for a bit. And he was forcing Keith to come with him. They were back in their room. Arguing about it. “Come on! Just for a week. Or a few days! I’ll probably stay longer than you do anyways.”

Keith bit his lip. “I don’t know how to be in a place that’s just _McClain_.”

“That’s what your nervous about?”

He rolled his eyes. Pulled at his new uniform. “ _Yes._ Because you’re incredible. And I love you so much.” Grit his teeth, “What if they don’t like me?”

Lance smiled then. Kissed Keith’s forehead. “Babe. I love you, but you already know that. You make me better. Once they see that there’s no way they won’t love you too.”

Keith made a show of rolling his eyes again. They were a bit teary. “You’re so fucking _cheesy._ ”

He pulled back a bit. Straightened Keith’s uniform. “I told you that you’d look best in black.”

“I still think Shiro should’ve gotten it.”

Lance shrugged. “He said he didn’t want it. And you are the leader of Voltron.” He flicked at Keith’s cheek, “Even though you still refuse to admit it sometimes.”

Ignoring those statements Keith brushed his fingers along Lance’s lapels. “Red suits you.” They met eyes, “I always thought it would.”

“Hm. Though being your right hand man is shit most of the time.”

“Hey!”

“Its true.” Lance made a move toward the door, “You’re a hotheaded little shit. With no impulse control!”

“And you aren’t?”

He lifted a finger. “I’m not denying it. I just do it with a bit more flare than you babe.”

“Remind me why I started dating you again?”

Lance shrugged. Threw open the door. “I’m good in bed?”

“Jesus _Christ._ ”

***

“We’re gunna land in a few minutes.” Lance pushed the controls for autopilot and spun around in his chair. He was so excited he practically bounced. He had been years since he’d last been home. Four in space and another five at the Garrison. Nine years since he’d set foot in his childhood home.

The Garrison had leant them this fighter. She was fast too. Normally it’d take a few hours to get down to Cuba. It had been only one. “Do you have all your shit?” He asked Keith. Eyes shining.

Keith couldn’t help but be infected by Lance’s upbeat attitude. He grinned. “I think so.”

“Keith you’re going to _love_ it. The sun and waves. And there’s this huge tree, a ways into my parents property. I’ve dreamed about taking the person I loved to that tree since I was a kid.”

“Have you?”

“Yes!” Lance hopped up and drug Keith up into the cockpit. “Look.”

Keith’s eyes took in the scenery. He smirked a bit. “It is beautiful. Before I left Earth I hadn’t seen an ocean before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Not much of an opportunity to travel when I was a kid.”

Lance tucked some hair behind Keith’s ear. Pressed his forehead to his temple. It hurt Lance to think of Keith like that. So young and alone in the world. Lance was so grateful for his family. He didn’t know what kind of person he’d be without them.

An idea struck him. “So you’ve never surfed before?”

“Uh, no.”

He grinned wickedly. “Perfect.”

“Lance…”

“Nope! Too late. We’re landing.”

“Lance!”

Laughing Lance pounded down the landing strip. “Mama!”

His family waited. Pounced on him all at once. Laughter filled his ears. His smile felt like it would crack his face open. As always Keith stood a ways away. Watching carefully. Waiting for Lance to bring him into the fold. _“Come here.”_ Lance mouthed.

Keith did. Moved hesitantly up to Lance’s side. “You guys remember Keith.”

“We do.”

Lance held tight to Keith’s hand. Didn’t let his family swarm him. Always stood slightly in front of his boyfriend. Made sure he was comfortable. After what seemed a lifetime they all moved into the house. Sat down to eat. It was always a big affair in the McClain household. Keith sat next to Lance. Did his best to answer all the questions thrown at him. At one point Marco’s youngest daughter climbed up into Keith’s lap and declared, “There’s a mark on your face!”

Several voices cried out at once. Nadia!”

Keith chuckled. Settled the little girl more comfortably on his lap. “I do.”

“Where did you get it?”

“Its kind of a long story, Nadia.”

Marco stepped him. Made a move to grab his daughter, “Keith I’m so sorry…”

Keith smiled and shrugged. “Its fine. I don’t mind.”

“Can you tell me the story?” The girl demanded more than asked.

“Sure. What if I told you I had to fight a clone?” The little girls eyes went wide. She was already entrapped.

Lance leaned an elbow on the table. Rested chin in hand. Watched but didn’t really listen to Keith telling the story. Almost everyone at the table had fallen silent. Not an easy task with this family. Keith didn’t seem to notice. His focus was on the girl in his lap.

Lance had heard this story before. All the horrible details. He was dulling down the story for Nadia. Didn’t want to scare the little girl away.

Keith would have nightmares about it. Wake up in the middle of the night screaming. It would take a long time to get him calmed back down again. It never mattered to Lance. He’d do whatever he needed to make sure Keith felt safe. Protected. Wanted.

He blinked after a moment. Met eyes with his mother across the table. She had been watching Lance this whole time. A soft smile on her face. Blushing a bit Lance looked down at the table. The team had gotten used to how sappy Keith and Lance were around each other. This was the first time his family had seen him take anyone remotely serious. 

After a bit Lance’s mother shooed everyone away from the table. The youngest in the group needed to get to bed. “Lance and Keith will be here for a long while! Plenty of time for more stories then!”

Keith stood talking with Lance’s father. He didn’t know what they were talking about but they both looked excited. It made Lance smile. “When you first got back I assumed Keith was special to you.” Lance’s mother had appeared at his elbow, “But I didn’t really see it. Not until tonight.”

“I love him, Mama.”

“I see that now. I am happy for you baby.”

“You are?”

Lance’s mother wrapped an arm around his waist, “Of course I am. It never mattered to me, who you would choose to fall in love with. And I saw you do a lot of that over the years. But Keith is different, isn’t he?”

“He is.”

“How so?”

He thought about that for a bit. “There’s too much to tell. When we first got stranded in space we fought horribly. All the time. He got on my nerves. He was too cocky and arrogant. Shiro kept his head on his shoulders for a long time. And then Shiro went missing.” Lance swallowed. It still hurt to think about. The team had been in such disarray.

“And the thing about Voltron’s lions, they choose you. Not the other way around. And after we lost Shiro Black wanted Keith for a pilot. And he didn’t want it. Didn’t think he was capable of leading. I told him he was. And he only listened to me. It was insane. He’d _never_ listened to me before.”

“What happened then?”

“Blue, the lion I had been flying, went to Princess Allura. And that left no one to fly Red.” Lance smirked thinking about it, “Red is stubborn. I think that’s why she likes Keith so much. They’re too much alike. There was one mission, I let Allura take Blue. But the team was in trouble. They needed me out there. Red called for me. I’ve been flying her ever since.”

“That’s incredible, baby.”

“I think it started then. Me liking Keith. We were forced to work together. And the rest of the team didn’t trust him yet. So I trusted him for the rest of them.”

“Sounds like you are a good influence on him.”

Lance laughed. “I think I am. That’s what the rest of the team tells me anyway.”

She patted at his hand. Looked like Lance’s father was finally done talking. “I am looking forward to getting to know him.”

His mother walked off. Grabbed her husbands hand and led him away. Down toward the beach. They took a walk together every night before they went to bed. Rain or shine. Lance moved back up to Keith’s side. Kissed him. “You handled that well.”

“Did I?” His shoulders relaxed slightly, “I thought I was being… well. Me.”

“You were.” Lance took his hand. Lead them through the backyard, “And you were perfect. Nothing about you is wrong.”

Keith smiled a bit. Squeezed at Lance’s hand. “I haven’t talked that much in _months_.”

“I know. Reminded me of how much I liked your voice.”

“Your seem to forget that your family is around.”

He shrugged. “They already know I’m obsessed with you.”

“So where’s this fabled tree you were telling me all about?”

“Right!” Lance jogged forward. Dragging Keith along with him. “Its out this way. This time of year that weird new species of lighting bug light up the tree so it glows blue!”

“You’ve always had a weird thing for blue, haven’t you?”

He shrugged. “My eyes are blue. I grew up around the ocean. The sky is blue. Its always been around.”

Keith grinned. Allowed Lance to drag him through bushes and through fields. He had forgotten Lance’s family farmed. Looks like they grew all sorts out here. “Come on! We’re almost there!”

And after a bit, there it was. The tree Lance had spent so many hours under as a kid. It was his special place. He climbed this tree so much that he knew every branch. It had changed in the years he was gone. He dropped Keith’s hand. Went forward and placed a hand on the trunk. “I’d spend hours out here as a kid.” He began. “There’s a shuttle landing cite not far from here. At night I’d watch the lights of all those fighters taking off, landing. And I realized one day I wanted to fly them. See places beyond the farm. Not that I don’t love my family… but I knew there was more out there.”

“Is that how you ended up at the Garrison?”

Lance nodded. “It took me a month to talk my parents into paying for a cheap flying course offered in the next town over. I begged them and eventually they relented. Said it was my birthday present for the next three years. And I said I didn’t care. I worked my ass off. Made the qualifications I needed to get into the Garrison.”

“I got lucky.” Keith moved up to Lance’s side. “I got in on recommendations.”

“Hm. Maybe that’s why I hated you so much.” Lance smirked, “Pretty, excessively talented and a scholarship kid.”

“Weren’t you on scholarship too?”

“Yeah. Had to be. Which made my life even more miserable I suppose. There was a lot I had to do in order to earn my place.” He shot a breath out through his nose, “And even though I was trying so hard I wasn’t where I wanted to be. Felt like a failure whenever I called back home.”

He closed his eyes. Inhaled the familiar scent of home. “ _Are you fighter class yet? How did that test go? Saw that you were under marks again._ ” Felt a muscle in his neck tense. “I knew they meant well. I know they did. Didn’t mean it hurt any less.”

Keith took one of Lance’s hands. Rubbed lightly at his knuckles. “And even after you left and I got bumped up to fighter class it didn’t feel right. I hadn’t _earned_ it. Not really. Made me work even harder I guess. Thought I had something to prove.”

“That was the first thing I remembered about you. When I saw you again.” Keith snorted, “And you didn’t seem happy with me.”

“I was pissed.” Lance laughed, remembering it all, “My hero returned from outer space only for my common enemy to show up and get to him first. But hey. We found Blue together, didn’t we?”

“We did.”

“Felt like I spent half the war trying to catch up to you. Realized a little too late that we work really well together.” He smirked a bit. “And-“

Keith put a finger against Lance’s lips. “Don’t. Don’t even say it.”

Lance laughed then. Just laughed. And it felt so good. He’d been wound so tight for so long. Everything felt better, brighter with Keith at his side. He fought them for so long. His feelings for Keith. Because he wasn’t supposed to like him. They were rivals. And he thought if he waited it out long enough Allura would come around.

It became painfully obvious after Lotor that Allura wouldn’t _ever_ look at Lance in that way. And it hurt like hell giving her up. And he did it silently. Alone in his room in the castle. Cried for a lot of things. His lost childhood. His friends’ lost childhood. All the people he couldn’t save. Allura’s complete and utter denial of his feelings.

And then he’d gotten hurt. Bad. Still didn’t remember much about that mission. Except Keith’s desperate face. The last thing he saw before it all went black. Allura’s was the first he saw after he woke up. Standing outside his healing pod. Openly crying. And Keith wasn’t there. He didn’t know why it hurt so much.

But then Keith _was_ there. Flying into the room. Sweaty, crying. Obviously shaken up. And then Keith Kogane said he loved him. Keith Kogane. In love with _him._ It was still hard to believe. And they’d been together almost a year now.

He looked over at Keith now. He was staring up at the tree. Face serious. Then again, Keith was always serious. Part of his unique charm. “Out of all the people in the world that I thought I bring here…”

“I know. I’m not a lot of people’s first choice.”

“Keith. Come on. You know that’s not what I meant.” Lance turned Keith by the shoulders. Faced him, “I’ve been a hopeless romantic all my life. And up until you my heart only ever got broken. And when Allura rejected me well…” He looked down at Keith’s boots, “I’d given up on anything ever happening for me.”

Keith raised Lance’s chin. Titled his head a bit. He wanted to speak but waited for Lance to finish. God how he had changed over the years. “I hadn’t factored you into my plans. I couldn’t anticipate you. But I’m glad I didn’t.”

“What does that mean?”

“Because you took me by surprise. I tried forcing stuff in the past. Thought if I changed who I was I could fit the image someone else wanted. You saw me for me. Saw me and all my flaws and loved me anyway.” Lance grinned a bit wetly, “You are the first person to ever do that.”

Keith pushed down for a kiss then. It was deep. Intimate. And it tore Lance in two. It was true. Keith was the only person in Lance’s life to fully love him. Anxiety, self-doubt, flamboyant personality, everything.

“I love you, Lance.”

He smiled. Tugged Keith down by his ponytail, “And I you, Keith Kogane.”

***

A wave crashed over Keith, sending him straight back into the water. Right after he’d gotten back onto the surfboard. Lance laughed so hard he doubled over. Almost lost his balance. “I love you, babe but you suck at this!”

Keith sprayed water from his mouth. Grabbed miserably at the board in front of him. “I told you this wasn’t a good idea!”

“Greatest pilot of his generation,” Lance wheezed, “And he can’t stay on a fucking surfboard!”

“I am going to kill you. In your sleep. You are a heavy sleeper.”

With great effort Lance brought his laughter under control. Wiped under his eyes, “Sorry. Ok. I’m done.”

Keith gave him a look. Lance bit his lip. Snorted. Looked at the sky and forced himself to stay calm. “Get back on the board. Paddle over to me and we can try again.”

He did as he was told. And after a minute he was back at Lance’s side. Swiping his wet hair from his face. “Its just _standing_ ,” He complained, “Why is it so hard?”

“You gotta let the water guide you babe. You can’t control the entire ocean.”

Keith snorted. Yanked out his hair tie and redid the bun on top of his head. “I’m not trying to control the ocean.”

Quirking a brow Lance said, “You and I both know you’re wrong.” Lance looked back out at the surf. “Look. Another wave is coming. Just follow me. Copy my movements.” He leaned across the small distance between them, “Have a little faith.”

He lay down on his stomach. Paddled toward the wave. Knew Keith was following close behind him. Even Lance was rusty. Hadn’t surfed in years. But it was sort of like riding a bike. And it was coming back to him. It felt good to be out here. Spent half of his childhood out in the water.

Hoisting himself up he rode the small wave as long as he could. Kicked the board back around just in time to find Keith somewhat managing the wave. Lance stuck his arms up in the air, “Fuck yeah babe! You’re doing it!”

Lance’s cheering threw off Keith’s concentration. Sent him right back in the water. Laughter echoed out over the water.

***

Crickets chirped. A light rain fell. The scent of fresh Earth drifted in through Lance’s open windows. It was their last night in Cuba. Shiro sent a message yesterday. They were needed back at the Garrison. Something about building a new ship. A new Castle of Lions.

Lance lay tangled up in bed sheets and Keith. Ever so slowly he let his thumb drift up and down Keith’s back. Lance should probably be sleeping too but he couldn’t. A part of him didn’t want to go back. He forgot how simple life could be. How safe.

He thought Keith would end up leaving after a few days. But they’d been here two weeks. It took him a couple of days but he eventually mellowed out. Actually enjoyed his time. And just as Lance predicted his family loved him. His niece and nephew were obsessed with him. They loved his stories. Made him pop his fangs and make his eyes glow. Keith did it every time.

The other night Lance had walked in on Nadia braiding Keith’s hair. Weaving flowers into it. All while Keith patiently explained how the Blade of Marmora worked. Lance heart melted right there in his chest.

Keith mumbled in his sleep. Lance watched and listened closely. Keith’s brow furrowed slightly. Yep. A nightmare it would be.

Lance pushed up on his elbows and brushed Keith’s hair out of his face. Didn’t try to wake him. Figured out in the past that Keith had to ride the dream out. He offered his comfort afterwards. Keith whimpered a bit. Folded in over his legs. Fists tightly clenched.

With a strangled cry Keith woke, eyes wide and frantic. He sat up, breathing hard. Angling around Lance pressed kisses to his spine. Sat up and pulled Keith’s hair away from his face. “I’m here.”

Keith nodded. Inhaled shakily.

“What was this one about?”

“I don’t really remember. There were lots of voices. I think I was looking for you.”

“Hm.” Lance rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder. The one without the scar. “I’m glad its over.”

Keith relaxed into the touch. “Yeah, me too.” He shook out his hands. “Sorry for waking you.”

“Oh. I was already awake. Couldn’t sleep.” Keith was plagued with nightmares. Lance had insomnia. They’d spent better nights. Lance enjoyed the nights though. Watching Keith sleep was a small gift. He fell back in the pillows. Held out his arms, “Now come here.”

Keith settled into Lance’s arms. It was quiet for a long time. The rain eventually stopped. The smell mingled with the ocean waves. Lance could feel the tension slowly easing out of Keith’s muscles. He surprised Lance by saying, “I’m really gunna miss it here.”

He carded a hand into Keith’s hair, “You are?”

“Mhm. Hadn’t expected to like it as much as I do.”

“Should give you incentive to come back then.”

“Yeah, it should.”

He swallowed. Debated on whether or not he should say what was on his mind. “You know… a part of me wishes I didn’t have to go back.”

“I get it.” Keith looked up at him. Smiled a bit, “It wasn’t _our_ war to begin with. Why should we have to finish it?” He pressed a kiss to Lance’s chest, “And we’ve all suffered for it. Its hard to wanna go back to it.”

“I just want us to all make it out of this alive.”

“We will.” Keith’s grip around Lance’s waist tightened, “We have to.”

Lance continued to brush his fingers through Keith’s hair. Hummed softly. Slowly started to lull Keith back to sleep. “My mother is at the Garrison.”

“Are you nervous?”

“I guess. I don’t know why.” His brow furrowed, “No. I think I know why. Because space was her terrain. But Earth… it’s where she left me and my dad.”

“A lot of unspoken hurts, huh?”

“Mhm.” He pushed his face into Lance’s chest; “I thought we had worked through everything on that fucking space whale, but having her here. Its different isn’t it?”

“It is. But you’ll have time to talk it out. Building a ship like the Castle of Lions is gunna take a while.”

Keith sighed heavily. Yawned. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Always am Kogane.”

***

Lance rocketed past the Garrison. Red was screaming fast today. It had been a while since they had flown together. “Come on, baby. Let’s go!” He whooped. Let the lion barrel through the air.

“Not so fast Lover Boy!” James voice crackled over the coms. His new ship was desperately trying to keep up Red.

“Just try and catch me!”

The rest of James’ team laughed at the bickering. James had always been a showboat. And he still thought their new ships were faster than Red. “I don’t think you’re gunna catch him James.” Keith sounded assumed. He was in Black. Following behind. Black didn’t have the advantage of speed.

“Never in a million years James!” Pidge chimed in.

Lance didn’t need to show off. Everyone already knew Lance was faster. But he was in a good mood. “Slow down a bit.” He whispered. The lion did as she was told. She was in a good mood too. He let James gain on them a bit. “Wanna show off girl?”

The lion responded instantly. She saw everything in Lance’s head. She slammed on the breaks. Let James go streaking past. Gave James a moment of satisfaction. Then they hit the gas hard. Did barrels around James’ ship. Then zipped off higher in the atmosphere. Voltron’s team cackled over the coms. “What did we tell you James?” Hunk asked good-naturedly.

The other pilot grumbled. Lance laughed. “Red will always be the fastest.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

After another hour or so in the air Lance finally brought Red back in. Landed her next to Black. Tonight was their last night on Earth for a while. A long time. Lance tried not to be nervous, but they were heading back into war.

He stepped out of Red’s cockpit. He could distantly make out the outlines of Keith and Kosmo up on Black’s head. He sighed. Had to hand it to Keith always chose the most difficult spots to hide out from the world.

Lance struggled up to Black’s head and by the time he was at the top he was out of breath. “Christ.” He landed on his stomach. Panting. “You had Kosmo zap you up here didn’t you?”

Keith laughed. “Maybe.”

At the mention of his name Kosmo bounded over to Lance’s side. Licked happily at his face. “Hey buddy!”

He forced himself into a squat and then moved to Keith’s side. “What’re you doing up here?”

“Watching the sunset.”

“Really?” Lance pinched Keith’s cheek. This wasn’t like him at all.

Keith shrugged. “Its our last one for a while. Thought I’d take advantage.”

Lance turned his eyes to the horizon. It was a brilliant one, the sunset. Maybe she was showing off. Giving humanity one last show before they finally entered the war. He sighed. Drew his knees up to his chest. “Can’t believe we’re leaving again.”

“I know. _The Atlas_ took longer to build than I thought.”

“I’m glad Shiro’s at the helm. It would feel weird taking orders from anyone other than the two of you.”

Keith snorted. “Iverson’s coming with us.”

“Of course he is. I still don’t know what to do whenever he calls me ‘sir’.”

“Me either. It doesn’t feel right, does it?”

“In a way. But we’re still kids, aren’t we? I mean compared to all the other Garrison officers.”

“Yeah. We are.” Keith brought one of Lance’s hands to his lips, “But we have more experience than they do.”

“Hm.” Lance moved closer to Keith’s side. Wrapped an arm around his waist. “I heard Adam is coming.”

“He better be. They’d be a fucking wreck without each other.” Keith smiled. “I’m glad everything worked out for them.”

“Me too.” Lance laced their fingers together. “With all these new incredible pilots coming on… I feel kinda useless.”

“Don’t!” Keith kissed Lance’s temple. “Don’t think like that.”

“I know. I try not to. But it’s hard.”

“No one else can fly Red. She doesn’t want anyone else.”

“You still could. Shiro could always fly Black again.”

Keith turned fully. Faced Lance. “Hey. Look at me. Lance. Look at me.” He waited until Lance finally lifted his eyes. “I trust you. The team trusts you. The five of us, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, you and me. We’re Voltron. Not anybody else. All right? You’re the Lance that’s the pilot of the red lion. The Lance that’s always got my back. And the Lance that knows exactly who he is, and what he has to offer.”

He bit his lip. Grinned. “God. Does anyone else on the team know you’re this cheesy?”

“Probably. I never shut up about you.”

Lance laughed. Glanced back out at the sunset. Then back at Keith. “I’ve always got your back. And you’ve got mine, right?”

“Always. Me and you together, we’re fire and rain.”

And Lance leaned forward and kissed him. Because Keith was his world. And whatever they did, they did together.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SUNSET SCENE DIDN'T GO THAT WAY IN CANON


End file.
